Her Subconscious
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: When Shadow finds out that he can mess with peoples heads while their asleep, what will he do to mess with Amy? ShadAmy oneshot.


Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Rouge do not belong to me. They belong to sega.

* * *

_RIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_ Shadow's annoying ringtone chimed. It was exactly 12 'o'clock. Twelve 'o'clock midnight, that is. The grumpy and now half asleep black and crimson hedgehog felt around his bed side table until he found his phone, pulled it towards his head and pressed then green accept call button. The caller ID said 'G.U.N HQ'.  
"What is it? It's the middle of the night and I need sleep." He growled at the phone.  
"Shadow, your orders are to go outside your house and pick up the package outside. You have five minutes." A human informed Shadow then hung up. Shadow pressed the red reject call button then kicked away the bed covers. He slipped his jet shoes on the pulled two white gloves onto his hands. Rubbing his black eyelids, he stood up, walked out of his bedroom then stumbled blindly down the stairs. He yawned then opened the front door.  
"Amy? What the hell?" Shadow saw Amy Rose asleep on his doorstep.  
"Sorry about this Shadow. She wanted me to take her to a G.U.N safe house and it was your turn." Shadow's work partner, Rouge the Bat yawned apologetically.  
"It's okay. I'll just have to sleep on the sofa or something..." Shadow knelt down and picked Amy up. He then stood back up straight and walked into his house closing the door behind him.  
"I'm really glad I have to give up my bed to Sonic's number one fan girl and sleep on the sofa tonight." His sarcasm fell of deaf ears. Realizing she was fast asleep and not even his sarcasm could wake her up, Shadow took the sleeping Amy upstairs and put her in the bed he had been asleep in only minutes earlier.  
"Hmmmmm... I wonder..." Shadow began to think. He had been wondering for about a week if he could use chaos control to get inside someone's subconsious, and this was the perfect chance.  
"Chaos Control." He muttered then disappeared.

Shadow reappeared in a place he didn't know.  
"Aw crap. It went wrong... wait..." Shadow was about to take out his red chaos emerald when he realized what the floor was made from.  
"Memories? That's the time when Amy hugged me on prison island... and that was when I remembered my promise to Maria... and there's faker running away again... this is... this must be Amy's subconcious! It worked!" Shadow looked around and saw that the walls, floor and ceiling were all made from memories.  
"I wonder if there's a way out of here..." Shadow started to look around, his red and black quills swaying behind his head as he turned it to look around. He eventually found a white light that had been directly behind him and decided to have a little walk about in Amy's mind. As he got closer to the bright white light, he began to think - _Could I change the way she thinks by doing this?_

As Shadow passed through the bright passageway and his eyes adjusted to the new light, he could see a giant ten by ten square with someone who looked similar to Sonic on one side, and someone who looked similar to him on the other. 50 of the squares were blue (the ones Sonic was standing by) and the other 50 were black (the ones 'Shadow' was standing by).  
"Shadow, just get lost and gimme those squares. You _know_ Amy loves me and not you. Stop being stubborn." Sonic sneered.  
"Shut up Sonic. The only reason I want to be with Amy is because I know she can find better than you. You just want her because I do." The other Shadow replied.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" The real Shadow asked.  
"He won't let Amy love me and only me!" The two chorused. Shadow sighed.  
"Well, why don't you race eachother? The winner takes all." Real Shadow said.  
"Sure." Sonic smiled.  
"That's not fair. Amy wouldn't want that..." The other Shadow said. The real Shadow smiled. _I didn't know I could be that nice._ He thought.  
"Well, I'll race Sonic. And whoever gets back here first can take up the other 50 squares. Sound fair Sonic?"  
"Yep. You're a lot more easy going that the other Shadow." Sonic smiled. The real Shadow smirked. As Shadow walked past Amy's imagined Shadow he said:  
"While we're racing take the squares." The 'dream' Shadow looked at him shocked. Not exactly fair, but it was for the better, right?  
"3.2.1. GO!" Sonic said and the two sped off. Dream Shadow started to take over the blocks and had almost finished before the first lap of the race was over. By the end of the first lap, Sonic was starting to disappear.  
"H-hey! I-I-I'm disappearing!" Sonic shouted across.  
"My plan worked then." Shadow chuckled back. Sonic frowned then jumped at Shadow grabbing him by the neck and starting to strangle him.  
"This is your fault!" Then Sonic realized that because he was a figment of Amy's imagination, whereas Shadow was real he couldn't hurt hi. Then Sonic disappeared.

The room went white.  
"What'd I do?" Shadow asked.  
"Well, since he disappeared, Amy is focusing her attention on caring about you. Or me. Well, we're the same person, so us. I think." Dream Shadow said. Then he disappeared in the white light.  
"What the...?" White was then replace by a light blue sky with fluffy clouds. Shadow looked to his left and saw grass. Then he looked to his right and saw Amy running across the grass towards him. He quickly sat upright and pulled some blades of grass from his quills. Amy slowed to a stop then sat down next to him.  
"What are you doing here Shadow? This is _my_ dream." _Great. More dream people..._  
"I'll explain when you wake up. Just don't wake up yet or I'll get trapped in your subconcious." Shadow said.  
"Wha?" Amy tilted her head to one side and looked at Shadow confused.  
"Nevermind. Just don't wake up yet." Shadow sighed. Amy looked at him questioningly. Shadow stood up then pulled out a chaos emerald.  
"Where are you-" Before Amy had finished her sentence Shadow had Chaos Controled back to the real world.

"Amy's subconcious is weird." Shadow said closing his eyes and sighing.  
"Excuse me?" Amy said. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Amy. She yawned while looking at Shadow with droopy eyes.  
"Uhhh... I...I..." _Why am I stuttering_?  
"You messed with my subconcious?" Amy asked him.  
"Yeah..." Shadow said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Good. You sorted it out. I was torn between Sonic and someone else, and it seems that the other person won." She whispered.  
"Who was the other person?" He asked, faking obliviousness.  
"Well, he's an inch or so taller than Sonic, has dark fur and can be quite annoying but also caring."  
"Don't tell me it's-"  
"Yep."  
"Not !"  
"No! It's you!" Amy laughed at Shadow.  
"Really? I thought it was someone else." Shadow smirked at her the way he always did but the look in his eyes was different. It wasn't the normal look he gave most, it was one that she'd never seen before. It was similar to longing but it was different.  
"Well it seems there are two Shadow the Hedgehogs if it isn't you." Amy hugged Shadow suddenly, and Shadow fell off his chair pulling Amy with him.  
"Mmrph!" With the force of Amy's hug and Shadow falling off the chair their lips had 'accidentally' (as Amy would later say) been pushed together. The both jerked away and Shadow hit his head off the floor.  
"Owww..." Shadow growled in pain.  
"Does it hurt?" Shadow nodded.  
"Let me kiss it better." Amy smiled.  
"Uhh... umm... it's okay... it sudenly stopped hurting." Shadow lied.  
"Liar." Amy kissed his forehead even though he had hit the back of his head.  
"I always kinda liked you Shadow. Ever since prison island. And, when you messed with my head, I could see what you were doing. It was a good plan. One that only someone who cared about the person they were doing it for could have thought of."  
"Okay, so I like you. What's going to change? It's not like anyone whould be happy for us. Most of them this I'm an emotionless freak." Shadow pointed out. Amy knew that was mostly true, but she was having non of it.  
"And? Just because they think that doesn't mean I do. You're my Shadow. No one elses. That sounds possesive... eheh..." Amy blushed.  
"Well, if you're going to be posessive, I'll just have to deal with it."  
Shadow snaked his arms around her and pulled her slightly closer.  
"If I'm yours, then you're mine." Shadow whispered moving one arm from around her waist to behind her head then lightly pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks alot for reading! If you've seen this on deviantart, that's because on there I'm Abyss-thehedgehog. :D


End file.
